


in your arms (i'll come home to you)

by tkreyesevandiaz



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Hugs, Late Nights, M/M, POV Evan "Buck" Buckley, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Eddie Diaz, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, this is a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkreyesevandiaz/pseuds/tkreyesevandiaz
Summary: He and Eddie, Buck now knows, were inevitable from the very start.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 39
Kudos: 280





	in your arms (i'll come home to you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracieli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracieli/gifts).



> Am I projecting my need for them to be canon? Yes.
> 
> Happy birthday, Alicia ♥ I'm so sorry I couldn't have this done yesterday, but I forgot about three of my assignments and then had to abandon the latter half but we're here now! I hope you had a wonderful day ♥♥♥
> 
> This was requested by you so long ago for one of the sensory prompts, and I'd literally saved the TikTok I wanted to base this off of (I swear it's not bad).
> 
> **38\. A person’s weight as they lie on top of you**

It’s a given that Buck loves Eddie.

He and Eddie, Buck now knows, were inevitable from the very start.

The two of them have always been just a series of events that landed them in the same space together from day one. One uncontrolled chain of choices that threw them together into this whirlwind of a family unit that Buck knows he would never be able to do without — not anymore. 

Buck hadn’t realized just how much he’d needed someone in his corner until Eddie permanently fixed himself there, like a silent pillar of support, always there for him if he needed it. It was gratifying to know he had that for himself, out of nothing but the goodness of Eddie’s heart.

Because Eddie’s been there no matter what. Even with the hiccups in the road, he’s never asked Buck for anything, never expected him to act in a certain way to earn his attention.

Buck knows he’s insecure about a lot of things, but Eddie’s love for him is not one of them — it never has been. Not once in the past five months they’ve been dating has Buck thought to himself ‘what if Eddie doesn’t feel the same way I do?’ and he knows a big part of that has to do with how well he knows him. 

He knows that even if Eddie doesn’t let the words come to his lips as often, he still presses them into Buck’s skin with every touch, still shows him his love through a sequence of actions that eliminate any doubt Buck could possibly have towards him.

It’s a realization that he doesn’t quite know what to do with — a new sort of confidence in his relationship that he never had with any of his previous partners. Buck knows he means something here, to Eddie. It only makes him love his partner all the more, and that’s even before he factors Chris into the equation.

It’s this same confidence of his role in Eddie’s life that lets Buck twist the key and open the door to the Diaz home at two in the morning, as silently as he can.

Part of him had wanted to go back to his loft after the hellish shift, out of nothing but a sense of consideration for the late hour, but a larger part of him wanted to wrap himself in Eddie’s arms and let the day roll off his back — and now he _could._

So that’s what he did. It was only while he was driving towards the Diaz home that Buck realized that he was supposed to join them tonight anyway, because Chris wanted him to make Bobby’s famous quiche in the morning.

Well, all the better.

Buck slips off his shoes and sets his bag quietly near the door, keeping it away from the walkways so Chris doesn’t accidentally stumble over it. He pads softly through the house to the kitchen to grab a swig of water.

A bright green sticky note on the microwave catches his attention, Eddie’s neat handwriting inscribed on it in the black gel pen he swears by. 

_Wake me up when you get home, if I’ve fallen asleep._

He smiles at the sentiment, brushing a finger along the familiar, quick strokes, pausing at the word ‘home.’

He supposes it’s true; this has felt more like home than any place he’s lived in the past twenty-nine years. Coming home to people he could call his own...it’s all he’s ever wanted, and after a lifetime of foraging each new terrain alone, he’s more than grateful he has Eddie and Christopher with him now.

“Hey.” Buck startles a little at the sound of his boyfriend’s sleep-rough voice, smiling when he sees the other man rub his eyes blearily, hair flopping wildly over his forehead. 

The action is more adorable than it should be; Eddie looks a lot like Christopher in this moment, hair in a rumpled mess, face soft with sleep and eyes slightly unfocused.

“Don’t do that,” he says gently, pulling Eddie’s hand away from his eyes. The other man lets out a huffed sound of laughter and steps into him, wrapping him up in the hug Buck had been looking for since Eddie got off shift.

Tucking his face into the side of his partner’s neck, Buck finally lets some of the tension drop from his shoulders, leaning into the safe touch and pressing his lips against Eddie's pulse. 

It wasn’t a bad shift, per say, but Buck hates the shifts without Eddie. It’s even worse when he has to finish the latter half of one without him. The thought only makes him tighten his grip on his boyfriend as if he’ll disappear without a moment’s notice.

“We made your favourite for dinner today,” Eddie says finally, pulling away slightly to open the microwave to reveal a foil-covered plate. “Well, your favourite out of the things that I can actually make,” he amends. 

Buck laughs, pressing his forehead against his partner’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist, completely unperturbed by his clinginess at this time of the night. He should’ve known that Eddie would hear him come in, but he’d hoped that he could be quiet enough not to wake him. “One-pot oven pasta, then?”

“Chris knows how much you love your carbs,” Eddie teases as he pulls the warm plate out of the microwave. “And it's the one way I can get him to eat his vegetables. Come on, let’s get some food in you so we can go to sleep.”

They sit down at the dining table, Buck hooking his foot behind Eddie’s ankle to keep him close. The thrum of adrenaline still hums beneath his skin, keeping him on edge and exhausted at the same time. It’s a disconcerting feeling but Buck knows it’s not going anywhere until he showers thoroughly.

“How was the shift?” Eddie asks, pushing a glass of water towards him. Buck knows that the question is more meaningful than it seems, so he looks up and gives him a soft smile.

“It was fine, nothing too major. I’m just supremely tired. You know how I feel about having to work without you,” he replies, chasing a carrot around the sauce-covered plate. 

“Yeah, I don’t like coming back home without you either,” Eddie says. There was that word again — home. But he gets Eddie’s point; the days he’s off-shift early, or not working when Eddie is, he’s just as antsy. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Eddie to do his job; rather, he doesn’t trust whoever he’s paired with. 

Before Buck can let those fears overcome him, Eddie tacks on, “Chris was asking for you tonight.”

“I remembered in the car that I’m supposed to make the quiche tomorrow morning, so I guess it was good that I didn’t go back to the apartment,” Buck says, grateful that Eddie pulled him out from going down a spiral of insecurity while he's so exhausted and battered.

He wonders when ‘my apartment’ became ‘the apartment’ but he supposes that everything that belongs to him was in this house — their home, as Eddie had pointed out twice now. There was nothing personal there anymore.

Eddie laughs at the reminder, leaning forward to kiss Buck’s sauce-covered mouth, even as he wrinkles his nose at the action. “I’m sure we could push it to Sunday. It’s two in the morning, and to make that, you’ll have to get up early.”

“Yeah but I’ll wake up the minute you get out of bed, anyway. Might as well, right?” he shrugs, polishing off the last of his plate. “It’ll be fun. Just me and my favourite Diaz, working in the kitchen, trying to be like Bobby Nash while you document the whole thing.”

“It’s evidence,” Eddie yawns before he even finishes the words, head drooping from where his chin’s propped in his hand. "In case you think you're not the best." 

Buck rolls his eyes, sending him an exasperated look that he was sure looked more fond than anything else. “Go to bed. I’m going to take a quick shower and join you.”

It’s late enough that Eddie doesn’t protest, only lurches forward to drop a clumsy kiss to his forehead, lighting up Buck’s chest with the warm, absentminded affection. It's so domestic, that he aches for it even while he has it.

As Eddie leaves, Buck moves quickly, wanting to burrow into his boyfriend’s side as quickly as possible. Quickly rinsing the dish down and setting it out to dry, he grabs his bag from the entryway and starts towards Eddie’s room so he doesn’t wake Chris up with his shower. 

Eddie’s already set out a pair of his own clothes and a towel for him, which makes Buck feel all the more giddy for his thoughtfulness — and for getting to wear his boyfriend’s clothes. Letting the water pound against his sore skin, Buck closes his eyes and slumps against the wall of the shower, muscles finally relaxing at the hint that the day’s over.

He doesn’t glance at the bed when he leaves the bathroom, instead choosing to go down the hall to Chris’ room to check on him first.

Part of his heart always fears not seeing Christopher in front of him. Buck doesn’t know if that’s a remnant from the tsunami, or a knee-jerk reaction from slipping more and more into a parental role, but whatever it is, he needs to see the boy, especially after the shifts that leave him off-kilter.

Christopher’s starfished across his bed, soft snuffles sounding through the room as Buck gently pushes the door open, just enough to slip in and press a soft kiss to the kid’s forehead. 

Satisfied with having completed his nightly routine, Buck _finally_ takes himself back to where the love of his life is waiting for him in their bed. Eddie’s lying on his back with his eyes closed when Buck comes to stand in the doorway, face turned towards him as if waiting.

The sudden urge to keep Eddie as close as humanly possible strikes him, and instead of slipping under the covers with him, Buck flips one corner open, and crawls on top of his boyfriend.

Placing one hand on the bed next to his hip, Buck carefully lowers himself down so his ear rests right above Eddie’s heart, the steady thump soothing him where he lays, half of his weight supported by the bed and pressed into his partner’s side like puzzle pieces. Without any hesitation, Eddie’s arms come around his shoulders to hold him close, and Buck wiggles until he’s got a leg thrown over both of Eddie’s.

He slides his own arms up his boyfriend’s back, resting his fingers just where the bullet scar on his shoulder lies, the rough skin palpable through his T-shirt. Letting out a slow exhale, Buck lets himself relax completely, surrounded by Eddie in every way.

He knows that Eddie likes to feel grounded by the weight of Buck’s body on his, but Buck’s way of relaxing is to just sink into his boyfriend’s arms. So that’s what he does, lifting his head to meet Eddie blinking at him slowly, a soft smile on his face.

“I love you,” Buck whispers, leaning in to kiss him slowly. Eddie whispers the words back against his lips, one hand coming to rest against the nape of his neck, scratching lightly at the tiny hairs there. The feeling sends shivers down Buck’s spine as he reluctantly moves a little out of Eddie’s hold to throw the covers over them.

Eddie laughs quietly when Buck insistently places his arms right back where they were and tucks his head into his boyfriend’s neck. Instead of commenting on it, he holds Buck tighter for it, a thumb brushing back and forth on his bare skin.

The rhythmic scrape of Eddie’s thumb against his skin, the lull of his heartbeat and the contentment washing through him has Buck’s eyes drooping not even a full five minutes later. He knows for a fact that if he’d gone back to his apartment, he would’ve tossed and turned for at least half an hour before finally falling asleep.

Eddie kisses his temple again and Buck smiles against his partner’s shoulder. If this is what he has to look forward to, he wants to come home to this _every_ night. 

“Move in with us,” his partner whispers, as if having heard Buck’s internal monologue. 

Buck yawns, sleepily replying, “yeah? You sure?”

“Want you with me all the time,” Eddie says, breath washing over the shell of his ear, settling his hand on the back of his neck again. “Always.”

Buck kisses his boyfriend’s collarbone lazily, somehow trying to press closer. “Ask me again in the morning. I’ll say yes, always.”

(Eddie does ask him in the morning, right in front of Christopher as their hands are dusty with flour, and just like he’d promised, Buck says yes.)

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done an ending like that before, but I guess there's a first time for everything xD
> 
> [Inspiration TikTok Video](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJAGGPKL/)
> 
> Kudos and Comments make my day, so thank you to everyone who leaves them! I love hearing what you guys think, and anyone who takes time out of their day to comment has my heart and soul ♥
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [zeethebooknerd](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zeethebooknerd) or on Twitter at [tkreyesevandiaz](https://twitter.com/tkreyesevandiaz).


End file.
